Lionheart/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death |death=Wounds |kit = Lionkit |apprentice=Lionpaw |warrior=Lionheart |senior warrior=Lionheart |deputy=Lionheart |starclan resident=Lionheart |mother=Speckletail |father=Smallear |sisters=Goldenflower, Mistlekit |brother=Snowkit |mate=Frostfur |sons=Brackenfur, Thornclaw |daughters=Brightheart, Cinderpelt |mentor = Swiftbreeze |app = Graystripe |temporary app = Firestar |precededby1=Redtail |succeededby1=Tigerclaw |position1=Deputy |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Into the Wild, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Darkest Hour, ''Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Eclipse, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope, Ravenpaw's Farewell, The Ultimate Guide, Secrets of the Clans }} Lionheart is a golden tabby tom with green eyes, and thick fur like a lion's mane. Lionheart was a deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born to Speckletail and Smallear as Lionkit, along with his sister, Goldenkit. He became an apprentice named Lionpaw and was given Swiftbreeze as his mentor. During his apprenticeship, he witnessed Pinestar visiting the Twolegplace, but told nothing to his Clanmates when Pinestar asked him. However, when Pinestar decided to leave ThunderClan and become a kittypet, Lionpaw convinced him to tell the Clan about it himself, and Pinestar said that he would have named him Lionheart. Sunstar granted him this name, Lionheart, when he became a warrior. He became mates with Frostfur and had four kits: Brightheart, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, and Thornclaw. He was given Graypaw as his apprentice and trained him and Firepaw when the kittypet tom joined ThunderClan. After Redtail died, Bluestar made Lionheart deputy; however, he died due to his wounds after ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan's camp, and went to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Lionheart is a ThunderClan warrior and has an apprentice, Graypaw. He is also mates with Frostfur and sires four kits with her. While on a patrol with Bluestar, they witness Graypaw fight a young ginger kittypet. Impressed with what they've seen, they offer him to join ThunderClan. The next day, he and Whitestorm are surprised to see Rusty accept their offer, and they lead him to their camp. He briefly explains to Rusty about the warrior code and Clan life. When Longtail challenges Rusty's placement in ThunderClan, Lionheart encourages him to prove his worth. :After Redtail's death, Bluestar names Lionheart deputy. He and Tigerclaw train the newly renamed Firepaw by showing him the territory and teaching him, Graypaw and Ravenpaw how to stalk prey. He forms a close bond with Graypaw and Firepaw, and gently teases them when they don't pay much attention to his stories during a Gathering. Lionheart remains in camp while Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and the apprentices journey to the Moonstone. However, ShadowClan attacks the camp and Lionheart is killed. Graypaw mourns for his mentor during the vigil, and Bluestar chooses Tigerclaw as his successor. He appears in StarClan during Firestar's leadership ceremony and grants him the gift of courage. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Lionkit is born to Smallear and Speckletail alongside his sister, Goldenkit. He becomes an apprentice and is mentored by Swiftbreeze. He trains with Bluepaw and Snowpaw and the former is often annoyed by the young apprentice's cheerful attitude. However, Bluepaw admires his strength and courage. Sunfall takes over his training when Swiftbreeze is expecting kits, and Lionpaw discovers Pinestar sneaking into Twolegplace, and defends his leader when Pinestar announces he was leaving to become a kittypet. Pinestar admires his spirit, and tells him he would've named him Lionheart. Sunstar follows through Pinestar's request, and Lionpaw receives his warrior name of Lionheart. He becomes one of Bluestar's most trusted warriors. Detailed description :Lionheart is a big, broad-shouldered, bulky, pale golden tabby tom with green eyes. He has thick, tufty fur, and thick fur around his neck, like a lion's mane. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky has said on more than one occasion about the possibility of Lionheart fathering Frostfur's kits,Revealed onVicky's FacebookRevealed on Vicky's facebook page and at least once that Lionheart never fathered kits.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *Vicky thinks that Smallear may be Lionheart and Goldenflower's father.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **The official tree confirms that Lionheart did have kits, and his father is Smallear. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been described with yellow eyes, and shown as a solid colored cat, despite being a tabby. *Although Sunfall was Lionheart's mentor in Secrets of the Clans, his mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy was Swiftbreeze. *In The Elders' Concern, Lionheart was said to be the deputy before Firestar, even though Tigerstar became deputy after Lionheart died. *In The Last Hope, it is said that he gave Firestar a life of justice, when he really gave him a life of courage, and Redtail gave him justice. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages